


Warmth

by suchaclown



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: :)c, :GUN:, Grimm adopted the vessels tm, Nightmares, i will fight you, so don't think of these as ships, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaclown/pseuds/suchaclown
Summary: The little Knight has a bad dream. Time for family hugs!
Relationships: Grimm & The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel, Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Warmth

Dirtmouth was silent as always, yet this very night felt somewhat off.

The moth couldn't think straight. While he cleaned his child after they had roughed themselves up playing with the vessel child, he just couldn't help but house a gut feeling. Something didn't feel right.

Only were his questions answered when the sound of a shrill shriek came from one of the larger houses to the south of the nimble town. Of course, the moth recognized that shriek. Quick with his hands, he dried off his child and wrapped their tired form up with his dusty grey wings, cradling them as he honed in on the location of the house, feeling the power of the Nightmare Heart cocoon him and engulf him in a red cloud of smoke. When his scarlet eyes opened, he immediately looked around.

On the small bed in the corner of the room sat 3 figures, all drastically different in height and size. The Hollow Knight, or just 'Hollow' as they preferred, was sitting on the floor with their arched back leaning against the bedside. Their hand was planted on the smallest's knees. Miss Hornet was sitting cross legged beside the smallest, holding them close.

Ghost was crying. Holding Hollow's hand tightly. Not wanting to let go.

_" oh, dear.. "_

Grimm's arrival causes all empty eyes in the room to look directly at him. Ghost had gone silent, still holding their big sibling's hand. Grimm rushed over, silent on his feet. He placed the Grimmchild in Hornet's lap and brought Ghost close, wrapping his arms around them as they began to cry once again, their void black tears staining his wings. Hollow looked on with a tilted head, purring as they pressed their mask against the both of them. Hornet joined in, scooting a little closer and placing an arm around Ghost. 

_" it's alright, little flame. it's alright. we are here. "_

Grimm spoke, voice gentle and full of understanding. 

_" take deep breathes, and let it all out. "_

and with that, Ghost used what little voice they had to wail and weep. 

~

It was the early morning. The air was crisp and chill as usual. Elderbug hummed as he slowly trudged around the town, a smile brewing on his face when he saw lanterns lit and bugs waking.

One house didn't follow in such a pattern however. In fact, this house was usually the first to light up.

Of course, being the kind soul Elderbug is, he was worried. They who gave him this beautiful flower, They who saved this town and the kingdom below. They who were branded the Kingdom's Saviour, hadn't made themselves known yet. In typical Elderbug fashion, he knocked on the door slowly. No answer. So, he opens the door. Unlocked? That isn't very safe! His cloak falls with the lack of breeze as he enters, eyes falling over every corner and open door of the unsettlingly quiet house. That is until he spots a wriggling pile in one of the rooms. Elderbug snakes in closer to get a better look. He opens the door fully, and...

A mass of 5 bugs were curled up against each other, all asleep. Elderbug chuckles quietly, taking in the sight.

He scuttles closer and, after a moment of thought, places the Delicate Flower on the smallest vessel's head. 

**Author's Note:**

> ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ


End file.
